


Memories and Kisses

by SuckItStrider



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Anniversary, F/F, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:50:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckItStrider/pseuds/SuckItStrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feferi and Nepeta met five sweeps ago today, and they want to celebrate such a momentous occasion with staying home and having fun. (will contain absolutely no smut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for my bud Juliet, who sadly doesnt have an AO3 account, but we did a fanfic trade, and this is me upholding my side of the deal.  
> More to be added soon, its still a work in progress.

"Come down here right this meowment, Fefurry! I could have run down to the beach and back with how long you take!"

The olive blood bounded around just below the end to the staircase, just as a massive wave of hair came shambling down the hallway above. and started down the stairs.

"Clam down, you know I wouldn't miss this for the world!" The fuschia blood leaped down the last few steps, and picked up the squealing cat troll and spun her around, hair, a cloak, and a prosthetic tail swirling around the dim landing. She set her down carefully, the two girls clothing still drifting slightly, and planted a kiss right on her nose. "So, why did I wake up so early in the night again? I don't think I've ebber been up so early!"  Feferi gave an over-exaggerated yawn, and Nepeta recoiled as if physically struck.

"WHAT?! You can't pawsbly have furgotten! It's our annifursary!" 

The seatroll giggled and grabbed the other by the hands,and responded "Of course I hadn't FURgotten, I glub you!"

The look of indignation melted off Nepeta's face, replaced with one of adoration. "That's why were matesprits." She stood up on the balls of her feet, and lightly dusted her lips against each fin, eliciting a flutter from each.   

"Okay, but reely. I shoald be waking up two hours from now, can I get a line here?"

"Seeing as it's the day we furst met, and that day you made me food, I thought I'd repurrn the favour."

"Whale, let's get too it then! I'm starfin!"

 


End file.
